


warmth

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, and my brain finally worked that i finished it earlier so i hope you spare me, i know i already posted a birthday fic for jihoon but this is just sitting on my drafts for years, jihoon birthday fic, soonyoung likes to give jihoon gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: a merge of the draft i have in my dungeon for i dunno how many years already where soonyoung gives jihoon gifts on his birthdays and a drabble that suddenly struck me in 9pm of the first day of 2021 where they went on a walk under the snow
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: ceaseless [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i.. i dont even know how many years this has been sitting on my drafts.. if you follow me on twitter you probably have seen the first part cuz i just cant believe this has been locked up in my draft dungeon i wanted to shine a light on it huhu  
> also forgive my poor english vocabulary you know me im uncreative  
> second part heavily inspired by that time soonyoung is going crazy puffing out air off his lungs to show his breath in winter in that vlive of his  
> all my love wasnt still born when i made this but i realize it actually fits the theme so owo im so happy rn i love all my love so much (pls check my cover of it in yt if you have time—)  
> all my love superior svt love song

"Happy birthday, Pikachu!" Soonyoung shouts as soon as the door of the studio opens, he hears the producer "waaa" in awe with the huge pikachu plushie he holds.

Jihoon tries not smile too big, "Wow, thanks." he takes the stuffed toy from his arms, hugging it and liking how it's almost as big as him. "You really got all out this time huh"

"Did I?" Soonyoung grins then kisses him on his cheek, entering the room with a box of cake and a large plastic bag in each of his hands and settling them on the coffee table. He watches Jihoon sit the pikachu on the side of the couch, smiling when the younger gives it a pat before he approaches him for an embrace.

Arms wrapping around the taller's torso, Jihoon buries his face on Soonyoung's neck. He hums his reply, the two of them sway in a silent dance. "You know you don't have to always buy me gifts, right?"

Soonyoung presses his cheek on the younger. "Yup. But I know you like it, and that's enough for me."

Jihoon snickers, yet his face hot because it's true. "Well, yeah. But if you continue to give me plushies and figurines, my studio will end up being occupied mostly by your gifts."

Soonyoung eyes the collection of toys on Jihoon's shelves, half of them are from him. "Oh.. Is that a bad thing or not?"

"I don't know. What's your guess?" He laughs when Soonyoung pushes him away from him. Attaching himself again, now nuzzling his neck. "But I'm serious, you don't have to keep buying me stuffs. You and your love for me is already enough."

"I really like it when you let your feelings take over your words"

Jihoon punches his side. "Shut up"

Soonyoung laughs. He glances at the wall clock, then leans his cheek to the younger's head again, swaying their bodies to a silent rhythm.

They stayed like that for a moment, dancing slowly. It makes Jihoon sleepy, now resting his head on the taller's shoulder as he closes his eyes, enjoying the other's warmth.

"Happy Birthday, Jihoonie"

"Is it twelve already?" Jihoon mumbles.

Soonyoung hums, kissing the crown of his head before pulling away and hold Jihoon's hand to make their way to the coffee table where the food is.

"For the ever genius man I love.. Here is your three bowls of rice" Soonyoung hands them after Jihoon blew the candles on his cake, the younger saying his thank yous continuously as Soonyoung then puts meat on top of his bowl.

"Next year, I'll be the one cooking you seaweed soup" Jihoon smiles at Soonyoung who watches him take a spoonful of the soup Mingyu made favored by the dancer.

"Well, you have one year to improve your seasoning skills, I'll be rooting for you"

"You're not that great in that part too"

"Shut up" Jihoon feeds him three pieces of meat with his own chopsticks. "Atleast I can make good mix noodles"

Soonyoung clinks their cans of cola. "You're a master of mix noodles, babe"

Jihoon grimaces at the cheesy endearment before taking a sip on his coke.

Soonyoung wants him to call him that too.

Jihoon just pulls him for an open mouth kiss to shut him up.

—

"Jihoon-ah, look at this" Soonyoung pats the younger's hand holding his arm to get his attention. Jihoon is busy admiring the snow falling heavily while they walk their way back to the dorms.

When Jihoon turns to him, Soonyoung grins. Telling him to stay looking at him, then exhales deeply, releasing visible breath.

Jihoon smiles, watching him get excited in creating smoke out of his own. He only interrupts when he noticed Soonyoung is almost pushing all the air out of his lungs. "Shithead, calm down. Your jawline is getting sharper too" He reaches up to massage Soonyoung's neck and jaw, the taller only grins wider, telling him to try doing it too.

The smaller only managed to let out a small puff of air, Soonyoung giggling and telling him he's so cute, which he earned a light smack on the face before Jihoon pulls him again by his side, clinging to his arm for more warmth.

"It's really cold, don't assume too much" Jihoon says instantly, but Soonyoung grins, knowing him too well to know when he's making excuses.

"Ey~ Don't be shy!" Soonyoung untangles himself from the younger to just throw an arm around him, cuddling him and feeling the warmth seep in even in the cold winter. "It's not like you didn't do things to me more than hugging—" 

"Let go, I hate you, I'm going back to the studio—" Jihoon tries to escape from him but Soonyoung has a black belt so he obviously failed, well, not like he really wants to.

"Ah, you're so cute as always" Soonyoung turns to face him, cupping Jihoon's face in his mittened hands. He watches as the younger rolls his eyes from the compliment but doesn't have the plan to pull away, and instead reaches out to hold Soonyoung's wrists.

They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed, and just cherishing the moment.

Jihoon closes their distance, Soonyoung following his lead as he angles his head to deepen the kiss.

They didn't worry about the possibility of getting caught since it's already past three in the morning, the streets are empty and dark, and their identies are being concealed by the thickness of their winter clothes.

And honestly, they don't even care, they have each other, and that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello icb i really finally finished this wow tyvm all my love for saving me T_T


End file.
